


Let Us Go Out and Dance

by Moriavis



Series: Finding ways to come together [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jewish!Len, Kissing, M/M, Purim, heists as celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Barry had known Len was celebrating something, he would've brought a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Us Go Out and Dance

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, thanks to saekhwa for the beta.
> 
> Confession time: I've headcanoned Len as Jewish through his mother's side of the family since _Revenge of the Rogues_. I know it's most likely not accurate, but I will go down with this headcanon regardless.

~*~

"Barry, we've got a 211 on Astor," Cisco said cheerfully.

"Getting better on the codes, dude. Good job." Barry grinned to himself as he ran to the First National on Astor. He'd just stepped through the door when his foot skidded on something slick, and he tumbled head over feet. He cried out in surprise when he fell flat on his back, sliding the last few inches to crash into the teller windows.

"You're twenty-three seconds late, Scarlet." Len's drawl was just on the side of snide, and Barry rolled his eyes, letting his head fall back to the floor. He looked up at Len, who was sitting on the counter of the teller station in his Cold regalia, peering at Barry down the barrel of his gun like he hadn't just complained about how much pizza Barry ate in one sitting the previous night.

"Crap, it's Cold," Cisco said in Barry's ear. "Abort?"

"I've got this," Barry told Cisco, and then he turned the microphone in his suit off. "Len, you should have told me you wanted to play."

Len smirked. "More fun this way. Cut it close, though. I almost left without you."

"Hey, _you_ deal with a mugging in North Central and then run all the way down here and see how much faster you are."

Len looked considerably unimpressed and raised his left arm, showing Barry his watch. "Tick tock, Flash."

Barry frowned. "Wh—Oh. Lisa's here. In the vault?"

Len grinned at that. "And you've been wasting precious time chatting me up."

"You're the worst." Barry zipped to his feet and dodged a blast from Len's gun, just close enough that Barry felt the chill through his suit, even though it didn't hurt at all. Now that Len had Barry's attention, he iced the path to the vault, following the electric afterimage of Barry as he ran. The problem with knowing each other so well was the fact that they _knew_ each other so well. Barry didn't want to hurt Len, and based on the carefully planned blasts of the cold gun, Len didn't want to hurt him either, so Barry ran and ran. And ran. Frustratingly enough, Len was also actually keeping Barry from the vault, which wasn't cool at all.

"Robbing convenience stores got boring for you again?" Barry asked.

"Really, Red? That's the best you can come up with?" Len shot another blast of cold Barry's way. "I haven't knocked over a convenience store since I was your age."

"Right," Barry teased. "Like you don't still lift wallets. Don't bother lying. I've seen you do it."

"That's different. Can't let my skills get rusty, can I?" Len shot a spot on the wall, and Barry scoffed. He was hardly even trying.

"What's the special occasion anyway?" Barry asked, and he yelped when he almost fell over himself again. 

At this rate, Barry would've been better off with ice skates. The floor and walls were glazed with ice, icicles dangling from lamps, and Barry really should've been ending the robbery, not laughing to himself about Len stealing people's wallets. Len was a bad influence.

"Purim," Len said easily. "It's a celebration kind of day. And a party ain't a party unless I'm stealing something."

Barry frowned at that and skidded to a stop, planting his hands on his hips. "Wait, wait, you're _Jewish_?"

Len gave Barry a cocky smile and then tilted his head for just a second before removing his radio from his ear and slipping the speaker into his pocket. He hopped down from his perch, landing on the ice far more gracefully than Barry had ever managed. "Lisa's out and I've iced the cameras."

Barry reached out and dragged Len against the wall, burrowing against him with a shiver as he curled his hands around Len's neck. He pushed the parka hood off Len's head and drew him in for a kiss. Len's hands went flat against Barry's back and dragged him in, just as eager as Barry was, and it was great, it was always great — the firm pressure of Len's mouth, the slickness of his tongue, the way it made Barry grow heavy and lazy with arousal. He wanted to roll around in moments like these, stuck somewhere between the adrenaline of the run and the heat of Len's mouth and fingers keeping him steady.

"No, but seriously," Barry managed to say between kisses, "we've been seeing each other for six months, and you never said _anything_."

"I'm saying it now," Len murmured, nipping at Barry's mouth.

"No wonder you didn't have a Christmas tree." Then Barry blinked, pulling away from Len to give him a wide-eyed look. "I've been trying to feed you _bacon_ all this time!"

He couldn't see Len's eyes behind the glare goggles, but the rest of Len's face softened, a smile drifting across his lips. "It wasn't that important, Red."

"But it is," Barry disagreed. "It's important because it's _you_." Barry breath felt stuck in his chest for a second, and he flushed a deep, painful red, wishing he could snatch the words out of the air. They hadn't really talked about what they were to each other, how this would work between Len's time traveling and Barry's battles against the Rogues, and it laid Barry's feelings out there too honestly for him to be comfortable, to shrug off as his normal banter.

Len raised a hand, still inscrutable behind his goggles, and trailed his fingers along the edges of Barry's cowl.

"You should come with me," Len said, and Barry refused to admit that he was relieved that Len just wasn't talking about it. "Private celebration at my apartment. Just the two of us."

"Race you there?" Barry joked as he stepped away from Len, adjusting Len's parka hood so it sat appropriately villainous on Len's head.

Len smirked and dragged his fingers over Barry's shoulder as sirens filled the air, the CCPD finally responding to the break in. "How about you take me with you?" Len stepped into Barry's space and licked at the seam of Barry's mouth, huffing a soft laugh when Barry's lips parted at the tease. "Bring the suit."

"Yeah, okay," Barry said breathlessly, and he grabbed Len close, flashing out of the bank in an instant. He wasn't exactly proud of himself, but maybe he could be forgiven. Just this once.

~*~


End file.
